This invention relates to a computerized information management and processing systems generally, and more particularly to a computer-implemented system and method for automatically sending, retrieving, and delivering credit information via the Internet. In one aspect, the present invention pertains to a system for providing real-time electronic inquiry and delivery of personal credit information to any remote user (i.e., client) having an appropriate computer and Internet access software. In a second aspect, the present invention pertains to a method of using the Internet and web sites for accepting client requests for credit information in HyperText Markup Language (HTML) format, acquiring the information from credit information repositories or bureaus by converting the HTML requests to a format the credit bureau will accept, reformatting the response from the credit bureau back into HTML format, and transmitting the HTML response to the client's computer.
When a potential borrower wishes to obtain a loan to finance a major consumer purchase such as a house or automobile, the vendor or lending institution usually requires the potential borrower to fill out a loan application. Typically, the applicant completes the application by hand, providing information such as name, address, social security number, employer, and previous addresses. The information contained in the application can be confidential in nature and should be protected from inadvertent disclosure to those not having a need-to-know.
Using information from the loan application, a sales representative or loan officer may request an inquiry copy of the applicant's credit report from a credit bureau. Currently, the United States has three major credit bureaus—Equifax, Trans Union, and Experian (formerly TRW). Hundreds of smaller credit bureaus exist, but virtually all are affiliated with one more of the three major credit bureaus. The sales representative or loan officer may request the inquiry copy, for example, by using a personal computer having appropriate software, by calling the credit bureau to obtain a teletype (TTY) credit report, or by on-line request using a teleprompter, which is a small terminal provided by the credit bureau. Access is typically by conventional dial-up methods. Information returned in the response from the credit bureau is also confidential and should be protected.
Credit bureaus receive income from subscribers for the credit bureau's services. Credit bureaus charge the subscribers a fee whenever the subscribers “pull” a credit report. In return, the credit bureaus maintain the files of credit information and provide the information to their subscribers. Credit bureaus update their files by using, for example, the inquiries or requests made by subscribers and accounts receivable tapes provided by subscribers. In addition, each credit bureau has its own format for receiving requests from, and sending responses to, its subscribers. Certain items in credit bureau inquiry responses are encoded or abbreviated such that the information in the response may be very difficult to read and understand, which can adversely impact loan application decisions.
The current approaches for request and delivery of credit inquiries have, but are not necessarily limited to, and following problems and drawbacks. First, requests and responses transmitted using modems and conventional dial-up lines may not be encrypted or provide adequate security for the confidential information. Second, current credit inquiry systems may require users to maintain proprietary software on their computers, which could be costly. In addition, responses derived to subscribers using the credit bureau's format may be difficult to read and understand. Finally, current systems often do not enable businesses to provide to credit bureaus on-line credit reports concerning borrowers.
Certain aspects of the credit inquiry and reporting process have been automated to various extents. However, a need exists for a comprehensive system for requesting inquiries from and providing reports to credit bureaus that solves the problems outlined above.